Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In modern society, pedestrian safety is important, and various approaches have been introduced to improve the safety of pedestrians. For example, audio tactile buttons on controllers at an intersection may assist visually impaired pedestrians to locate the push buttons and use them to safely cross the road. Tactile ground surface detectors may provide visually impaired pedestrians information of a safety footpath. Motion detectors may be mounted on the tops of poles at intersections to detect slow moving pedestrians and delay the change of traffic signals to allow them to cross roads safely. However, current approaches fail to adequately address the needs of hearing impaired pedestrians.